Bardic poetry
Bardic Poetry refers to the writings of poets trained in the Bardic Schools of Ireland and the Gaelic parts of Scotland, as they existed down to about the middle of the 17th century, or, in Scotland, the early 18th century. Most of the texts preserved are in Middle Irish or in early Modern Irish, however, even though the manuscripts were very plentiful very few were printed. It was considered a period of great literary stability due to the formalized literary language that changed very little. This allowed Bardic poets to travel over parts of Ireland and Gaelic Scotland with little difficulty. Background Irish file or bards (there was a technical distinction between the ranks, but the terms in later times were used interchangeably) formed a professional hereditary caste of highly trained, learned poets. The bards were steeped in the history and traditions of clan and country, as well as in the technical requirements of a verse technique that was syllabic and used assonance, half rhyme and alliteration. As officials of the court of king or chieftain, they performed a number of official roles. The bards' approach to the official duties of whatever the situation might have been was very traditional and drawn from precedent. However, even though many Bardic poets were traditional in their approach, there were also some who added personal feelings into their poems and also had the ability to adapt with changing situations although conservative.They were chroniclers and satirists whose job it was to praise their employers and damn those who crossed them. Much of their work would not strike the modern reader as being poetry at all, consisting as it does of extended genealogies and almost journalistic accounts of the deeds of their lords and ancestors: the Irish bard was not necessarily an inspired poet, but rather a professor of literature and a man of letters, highly trained in the use of a polished literary medium, belonging to a hereditary caste of high prestige in an aristocratic society (very conservative and based on prestige), holding an official position therein by virtue of his training, his learning, his knowledge of the history and traditions of his country and his clan (Bergin 1912). See also Chief Ollam of Ireland Example The following is an example of a Bardic poem from the translations of Osborn Bergin: Consolations Filled with sharp dart-like pens Limber tipped and firm, newly trimmed Paper cushioned under my hand Percolating upon the smooth slope The leaf a fine and uniform script A book of verse in ennobling Goidelic. I learnt the roots of each tale, branch Of valour and the fair knowledge, That I may recite in learned lays Of clear kindred stock and each person's Family tree, exploits of wonder Travel and musical branch Soft voiced, sweet and slumberous A lullaby to the heart. Grant me the gladsome gyre, loud Brilliant, passionate and polished Rushing in swift frenzy, like a blue edged Bright, sharp-pointed spear In a sheath tightly corded; The cause itself worthy to contain. Anonymous An example of a Bardic Poet can also be seen in the book "The Year of the French" by Thomas Flanagan. In this book, a character by the name of Owen MacCarthy is bard known for his training with the native language as well as English. He is turned to in order to write specific, important letters by a group named the "Whiteboys". They are in need of someone skilled with writing letters, such as a bard like MacCarthy. Bardic texts * Tinnakill Duanaire * Royal Irish Academy MS 24 P 33 * 23 N 10 * The Book of the White Earl * Egerton 1782 * Dunaire Mheig Shamhradháin (Book of Maguran) * Saltair na Rann Selected poets * Mael Ísu Ó Brolcháin Muircheartach Ó Cobhthaigh Gilla Mo Dutu Úa Caiside Baothghalach Mór Mac Aodhagáin * Giolla Brighde Mac Con Midhe Gofraidh Fionn Ó Dálaigh Flann mac Lonáin Donnchadh Mór Ó Dálaigh * Lochlann Óg Ó Dálaigh Fear Flaith Ó Gnímh Mathghamhain Ó hIfearnáin Cormac Mac Con Midhe * Eoghan Carrach Ó Siadhail Fear Flaith Ó Gnímh Fear Feasa Ó'n Cháinte Tadhg Olltach Ó an Cháinte * Eochaidh Ó hÉoghusa Proinsias Ó Doibhlin Tarlach Rua Mac Dónaill Gilla Cómáin mac Gilla Samthainde * Tadhg Dall Ó hÚigínn Niníne Éces Colmán mac Lénéni Cináed Ua Hartacáin Muireadhach Albanach * Gofraidh Fionn Ó Dálaigh Cearbhall Óg Ó Dálaigh Máeleoin Bódur Ó Maolconaire Diarmaid Mac an Bhaird * Cú Choigcríche Ó Cléirigh Dallán Forgaill Óengus Céile Dé * Sedulius Scottus Saint Dungal Philip Ó Duibhgeannain (d.1340) Selected poems * Amra Choluim Chille Le dís cuirthear clú Laighean Is acher in gaíth in-nocht... * Is trúag in ces i mbiam Sen dollotar Ulaid ... Sorrow is the worst thing in life ... * An Díbirt go Connachta A aonmhic Dé do céasadh thrínn Foraire Uladh ar Aodh * A theachtaire tig ón Róimh An sluagh sidhe so i nEamhuin? Cóir Connacht ar chath Laighean * Dia libh a laochruidh Gaoidhiol Pangur Bán Liamuin Buile Shuibhne * The Prophecy of Berchán Bean Torrach, fa Tuar Broide Timna Cathaír Máir Caithréim Cellaig See also *Bard *Early Irish literature *Irish poetry References *Osborn Bergin, 'Bardic Poetry: a lecture delivered in 1912', in Irish Bardic Poetry, Dublin: Dublin Institute for Advanced Studies (1970). *Michelle O'Riordan, Irish Bardic Poetry and Rhetorical Reality, Cork University Press http://www.corkuniversitypress.com (2007) *The Oxford Companion to Irish Literature by Robert Welch, Bruce Stewart External links *http://bill.celt.dias.ie/vol4/browseatsources.php?letter=A#ATS7714 *http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/british/plantation/bardic/index.shtml *http://www.ria.ie/publications/journals/journaldb/index.asp?select=abstract&id=100714 *http://www.ria.ie/publications/journals/journaldb/index.asp?select=abstract&id=100750 *http://www.ucc.ie/celt/bardic.html *http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/british/plantation/bardic/index.shtml Category:Celtic culture Category:Irish literature Category:Scottish literature